Game of Thrones House Lane
by 11jasper5
Summary: House Lane is a young house. It was created only 150 years ago during the rule of Jaehaerys I. Since then they faithfully served house Tully in all there wars and battle. But now a new war is to come. Five kings are at war for all of Westeros and House Lane is pulled in because of there loyalty, will the house survive the challenges to come or will they be erased from existence?
1. Chapter 1 Dale Lane

Chapter 1

Dale Lane

It had been 15 years since he had visited Kings Landing, yet Dale Lane Lord of Steel Lake, could still remember riding down the streets, disgusted at what the Lannister's had done. Men, women, and children were sprawled across the streets, doors were kicked in, houses were sacked and put to the torch, he was not riding far from Eddard Stark, their eyes met fumingly silent over the destruction before them.

He and several other lords were chosen to follow Lord Eddard to siege to Kings Landing and capture the mad king Aerys Targaryen and then bring him before Robert. But Tywin Lannister had already sacked the city, promising to help the mad king only to then betray him. Tywin's son a member of the king's guard, sworn to serve and protect the king had killed the mad king, though Dale did not judge the young knight as harshly as most.

If he was to choose between his king or his father he would have done the same, and he honestly hoped his children would as well.

The memory faded as the spring breeze rustled the branches overhead. That was long ago, when he was still strong and skilled with a sword, now he had gained a lot of weight, lost all his hair except for on his chin and instead of the dead sprawled in desecration the streets were now filled with the living, some were happy but many were sad and begging, constantly bugging him for a stag.

His eldest son Jasper rode next to him, small for his age, Jasper was about as tall as your average girl, though he was brawnier then you would expect from his size. A sensitive subject for the young Lord especially since his younger brother Dutch was already an inch taller then him at 16, he tried not to let people know his sized bothered him but it was fairly easy to see he hated jokes about it.

They had ridden to King's Landing for the tournament to celebrate the new hand Eddard Stark, after the passing of the previous hand Jon Arryn.

"Get out of my way!" Jasper Shouted. "If you want a silver then shine my shoes, if not then move!" Dale shook his head. "Jasper, there is no need for such harshness, remember what I always tell you?"

Jasper realized what he had said and relaxed. "I know father, I don't know what has happened to them for them to end up like this. But it still angers me how I see so many men and women who are quick enough to ask me for silver but won't work for it."

Dale sighed "That is not what I meant, I meant that you do not need to speak exactly what you're thinking, People will not look at you favorably if you treat the weakest such as that, you must control yourself."

Jasper nodded, "I know father, I just forget."

"You have a bad habit of that, now let's hurry, we must prepare for the joust, I expect you to unhorse ever knight that stands before you."

Jasper laughed and shook his head "Easier said than done, I have higher hopes for the melee personally, it's easier to fight on my two feet then on a horse."

"That's why you must practice."

Dale sent one of his knights to rent an Inn for their group as Dale and Jasper rode to a joust training area. There were dozens of people, armored knights with long lances to peasants who looked like they were betting everything they had on winning. "Alright Jasper, you see the men over there?"

Jasper squinted in the direction his father was pointing. "The ones in plate armor?"

Dale shook his head "No, those are just rich boys who's dad bought them a horse, I'm talking about the group next to them. The older men with scars and cheaper armor."

Jasper nodded "Oh I see them."

Dale folded his arms. "Go joust them."

Jasper looked at his father, his eyes filled with confusion. "Why them?"

Dale locked eyes with his son to make sure he was listening. "They are not so high born as to have been spoon-fed their entire life like those lads over there. They bought their arms and horses with hard work and skill, you could learn something from them. But don't ask them to teach you, they're likely to ask you to pay them for their advice, you're like me, you learn by doing, not by being told how to do it, watch them, fight them, learn from them."

Jasper, studied the men silently and then turned to his father, "If you say so Dad, I'll see you in a couple hours."

As Jasper approached the group of men, Dale turned his horse and rode back into the city. There he bought some venison and vegetables, rode to the inn, and told the innkeeper that the food will need to be ready in 2 or 3 hours, the rotund man bowed his head and said that it would be done. Dale walked up the stairs and entered the room. He laid down on his bed and closed his eye, Oh, to be young again and not have to rest after such a long journey, he envied the young, but of course who doesn't?

As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he dreamt of his eldest daughter Breanne, married to a intelligent man, with a sturdy boy to lead them all into the next generation, the day he heard he was a grandfather was the happiest and saddest moment of his life, then came visions of his next eldest Alli, traveling through Essos, learning all new languages, and trying exotic food, then came Dutch who was currently at the Eyrie squiring for Brynden Tully, he pictured Brynden yelling at Dutch to keep his shield up before cracking a wooden sword across his head.

Then the dreams drifted back to the war, it was known as Roberts rebellion but Dale called it the stupidest war in Westerose history. It all started because Rhaegar Targaryen wanted Lyanna Stark, he didn't know if she went with him willingly or if she was taken by force but either way all because of one stupid prince thousands of people had to die, and in the end nobody truly won. Westerose is now ruled by a fat, lazy king instead of a mad king; he snorted at the thought an improvement but not by much. He just hopped that Joffery would be a better king the either of them, it would be hard to be worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jasper Lane

Jasper made his way to the end of the path and turned his horse around to face his first foe, It was a large man with a beard as big as his chest, there was no sigil on his shield or armor but his helm obviously belonged to a knight of house Baratheon, but Jasper did not know if he was given that helmet, found it, or killed for it. Jasper hoped that he had found it. The man shouts at him in a condescending tone. "Are you ready milord?!?!"

"Of course." Jasper lied

The knight kicked his horse and charged at Jasper lowering his lance, Jasper did the same, aiming directly for his chest, the distance rapidly growing with the pounding of the horses hooves, from yards, to feet, to inches and as they approached, time seemed to slow down for Jasper. His aim was on point but the man's shield was prepared for the blow and when the lance connected he twisted his shield in a way where the lance just glanced off rather then smash against it. The opponent's lance struck Jasper's shield and Jasper received the full brunt of the power. The lance smashed to bits as Jasper's upper body flew back at the impact, he was able to clutch his legs in time to keep him from flying off. The horses slowed down at the end of the track turned, The bearded knight had a large grin on his face, and Jasper couldn't blame him for wanting to kick this young boys ass to the dirt, he did do his best Lannister impression to aggravate the man.

"We can stop now if you don't want to get hurt boy."

Jasper coolly inclined his head, trying to keep his pounding heart from echoing in his voice: "Thank you for your concern but I'll see this to the end, I won't let some no name knight beat a Lord." And he deliberately curled his lip slightly.

Ulfric: "I am Ulfric, and I have a lot more skill in my left ball then you do in your entire body, little Lord." He leaned heavily on the pommel of his saddle and spat to the side of his horse.

That remark annoyed Jasper more then it probably should. Ulfric received a new lance and the joust began again. Jasper aimed for the chest again but this time Ulfric had already raised his shield to defend the area, and Jasper took advantage of it. Before they clashed Jasper leaned to his left, almost falling of his horse but he clenched his legs as tight as he could, and with his new angle he was able to aim for the unprotected gut of his competitor. His Lance clashed into Ulfric's armor and the large Knight went sprawling off his horse, not expecting the hit. When Jasper made it to the end of the track he turned to see Ulfric already standing up.

Ulfric horse had quickly returned to his knight and Ulfric reached up to reassure him "Not bad little Lord, I didn't see that coming, but I will when the preliminaries start next week."

Jasper grinned and leaned forward: "I hope so, It would be disappointing if you were to underestimate me again." He concentrated on deepening his voice.

Ulfric: "Aye, I won't be making that mistake again."

To Jasper's surprise Ulfric had a grin on his face rather than a scowl, Jasper was relieved at this since Ulfric stood about a foot taller and his shoulders were about a foot thicker as well.

Ulfric: "You better not lose to anyone until I get my rematch, I want to be the one to knock you on your ass."

Jasper laughed: "I wouldn't have it any other way, but you may be disappointed about the results."

Jasper and Ulfric continued to go back and forth until they both ran out of insults, Jasper jousted against several other contenders unhorsing most but there were a couple who got the better of him. After several hours he made his way to the Inn, he walked into the room to see his father already asleep. Jasper decided to turn in as well after all, tomorrow he would get to meet the hand of the king.

The sun rose and peered through the window, flashing in Jasper's eyes waking him. He forced himself out of bed groaning as the lessons learned yesterday at practice made their presence known. He dressed in a green and blue tunic, with a black cloak fastened to his shoulder and smiled at the idea that the color of his clothing matched the freshly blossoming bruises of his skin. When he made his way downstairs he saw his father already starting breakfast.

"Ah you're up, I was about to get you."

Jasperraised an eyebrow at his father's overloaded plate, "Before or after you ate all the food?"

"After obviously, but the Gods are cruel, you never woke up a minute beforenoonin the past and now that I wanted you to sleep in you get up early."

Jasper: "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but even I will get out of bed when I'm to meet the Hand of the king."

Dale: "You remember what I told you about Eddard Stark right?"

Jasper: "Yes, Eddard Stark is Warden of the North and the king's childhood friend, he has two daughters and... a few sons."

Dale shakes his head.

Dale: "Four sons, but one of them is a bastard."

Jasper: "Like it matters, It's not like I'm going to seduce his sons."

Dale: "Nor his daughters, Sansa the eldest is promised to Prince Joffery, try to court her and you likely to lose your head. Both of them.… and Arya is too young for you."

Jasper: "I know dad it was just a jest."

Dale: "It doesn't matter weather it was a jest or not, either one will get you killed."

Jasper: "Ok, dad ok. I will be on my best behavior, I promise not to make a single joke no matter how funny it may be."

Dale narrowed his eyes, "Maybe it was a mistake to bring you."

Jasper returned the glare before finally smirking. "Don't worry, I promise I will do my best."

Dale held his gaze "I know, but others may not."

Jasper and Dale finish their food before riding up to the Red Keep, the guards allow them to pass as they put their horses in the stables and walked toward the Tower of the Hand. A long faced child, with serious grey eyes, and brown hair rounded the corner, startling the two men. He saw them, turned quickly, and ran the other way, athletically leaping over small puddles, not disturbing the tiny cat hidden companionably inside his vest. .

"Who was the boy?"

Dale turned to watch the slender child skitter around another corner and shrugged. "No idea."

They continue the walk to the tower of the hand, they passed several Stark men before making it to the entrance.

Dale: "Now remember-"

Jasper: "My best behavior."

Dale nodded, a smile on his face, before knocking, a voice from inside inquired, "Who is it?" Dale identified himself and the occupant bade him to enter.

Dale and Jasper opened the door and walked in. Eddard was like how he always pictured. He looked to be in his mid-thirties. He has a long face, dark hair and grey eyes. His closely-trimmed beard is beginning to grey, making him look older than his years. Dale inclined his head, "I hope we are not interrupting you work my lord."

Eddard pushed away from his desk

"You are but I need a distraction, besides with Robbert as King, I don't think I will ever be done with my work." Jasper thought about the old saying- the King shits and the Hand wipes- but he thought best to keep that to himself.

Eddard: "I'm glad that you were able to make it to the tourney Lord Lane."

Dale: "We almost didn't, I had heard lots of rumors about how it was cancelled."

Eddard frowned thoughtfully: "Indeed...' His eyes critically examined Jasper then he returned his gaze to the older man. "Do you plan to joust Lord Lane?"

Dale: "HA! No my lord, my glory days have long past, it's time I let the next generation find their glory." Dale motions to Jasper. Eddard's grey eyes lock onto him. A small smile lifts the corner of his mouth.

"This is Jasper correct? Your youngest one is currently being squired by my in Law Brynden correct?

Dale: "Yes my lord, it has been a couple months since his last visit."

The two lords went on and on talking and on talking, it felt like it had been going on for hours. After five minutes of waiting.

Jasper: "I must excuse myself, Nature calls."

Both Dale and Eddard give him permission to leave. As Jasper exits he begins to explore the Red Keep. looking at the Baratheon banners that hang in the halls, the guards constantly patrolling underneath. He soon came across a group of girls, giggling and chatting as they walked. Jasper stepped to the side to let them pass, but one of them caught his eye. A young girl with high cheekbones, vivid blue eyes and thick auburn hair. She looked to be perhaps 16 give or take a few years. Some of the girls glance at him and whispered to each other, giggling. He didn't know if he should feel insulted or happy. When they walked a bit further he overheard one of them.

Mystery Girl 1: "What do you think of that one? He seemed kind of cute."

Auburn Hair Girl: "Oh come on he is not nearly as cute as Joffery, plus he is kind of on the short side, you are more then welcome to him Jeyne."

Jeyne: "I think I will wait a little. Jamie is still available."

The girls moved further down the corridor continuing to gossip and laugh. Jasper walked on, a little annoyed at their comments. As he turned the corner a grey shadow shot between his legs and then he hit the ground with a thud and studied the missile that had landed on top of him. It was the grey eyed child he had seen earlier with the cat.

Jasper: "What the Hell?!? What are you doing?"

The boy did not reply, he ,looked back, hopped up and dashed into an open room. Three Lannister guards came around the corner.

Guard 1: "Did you see a young boy?"

Jasper: "I did, he went down that hall." Jasper directed them toward a corner behind him.

The guards dash off in the direction, After a few minutes passed Jasper knocked on the door.

Jasper: "It's ok, they are gone."

The child emerged cautiously. Now that Jasper was able to get a closer look at him, he realized he had been mistaken. This wasn't a young boy, it was a young girl.

Jasper leaned against the stone wall and crossed his arms "Want to tell me why the guards were chasing you?" he fixed his gaze on the tapestry opposite.

Girl: "They thought I was just some random serving boy who wasn't working."

Jasper: "Can't say I blame them for thinking that."

The girl smacked his arm.

Jasper: "You have some big balls for a girl, not only did you just hit the guy who saved you, but you struck a lord."

She shrugged "Like I care, I once attacked that jerk, Joffery and my head is still attached, what can you do?" her pert nose wrinkled.

Jasper clocked the back of her head quickly and lightly.

Girl: "Ow!"

He raised a sardonic eyebrow, "You asked for it."

The girl put on a face to try and look intimidating but she couldn't quite pull it off.

Jasper: "Tell me, if you're not a serving boy then what are you? you can't be a cat catching girl can you?"

Girl: "I'm Arya."

Jasper felt he should recognized the name, and stared off into space before it finally clicked. "YOUR EDDARDS DAUGHTER!!!!."

Arya lifted her chin, "I am."

It felt as if sweat had started to stream down his head, as he realized how he just hit the second most powerful man in Westerose's daughter. "Ummmm could you please not tell your dad that I hit you?"

Arya cut her eyes at him with an evil smirk. "Why shouldn't I?"

Jasper was beginning to worry until he got his own idea. "What do you think your father would say if I told him how I found you being chased by guards?"

Her smirk fell from her face. "I would kill you if you did." Jasper saw that he was now in control. "It would still be worth it." Arya glared at Jasper before she let out a seigh. "Fine, I won't say anything if you don't." Jasper let out a relieved sigh. "Well you know who I am. What's your name?"

Jasper: "Jasper Lane, Heir to Steel Lake, home of the strongest knights in the riverlands, possibly all of Westerose."

Arya: "So?"

Jasper: "So? what do you mean so?"

Arya: "Who cares if your house has the strongest Knights, it's not because of you, it's because of your father and his ancestors."

A smile slowly crept onto his face, maybe his time in King's Landing wouldn't be as boring as he thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Dutch Lane

Chapter 3

Dutch Lane

The sun shone through the window onto Dutch's face. He rose from his bed and cracked his neck, he got dressed and headed out to the training grounds to meet with Brynden Tully. Grinning, he approached the elder man, "Hey old man, ready for training?"

"I would rather be an old man then a green shit." Brynden replied, tapping the flat of his sword on the boys shoulder. "Now grab your sword. You remember everything I taught you, or do I have to repeat myself?"

Dutch headed to the rack and retrieved the blunt sword. He drops into his stance, sword raised.

"If either of us is forgetting anything he will be the one on death's door."

Dutch charges at the old swordsman and swings for his ankles, Brynden leaps back and makes a quick swipe at his head. Dutch is able to dodge the blow, but this leaves his stomach exposed for Bryden's foot. As the the leather boot collides with his stomach he feels the air shoot out of his lungs and his knees hit the ground. The boy goes with the blow and rolls away, trying to put as much distance as he can between him and Brynden. Brynden charges forward slashing. Dutch was barely able to keep the blade from crashing against his skull as he blocked and parried the relentless blows. Brynden"s blade soon pins Dutch's to the ground and brought the back of his hand across Dutch's face. Dutch grit his teeth, the faint taste of blood in his mouth. Dutch, launched himself at Brynden with all his might slamming his head into his tutor's chin. He put everything he had into another swing, aimed right for Brynden's head. His opponent dodges the blade almost effortlessly, before ramming the blunt blade into Dutches leg.

"You have a long way to go but you're not the worst squire I ever had."

Dutch, tired and bruised, limps over to the castle wall and sits down against it.

"Wow! Not the worst? I never would have expected such praise."

"Get used to it, that's the best you'll get from me. Also you might need the motivation to make it through today, you're going to watch over Robbert Arryn."

"Seriously!? for how long? Not sure he can stay away from his mother's tit for more than a couple hours." Dutch adopted an innocent look, "I'm just joking... mostly, when do I need to start watching him?"

Brynden looked at the sun, just clearing the treetops to the East, "You have a couple of hours to prepare. Get your shiniest Armour on."

"I'll go bathe then."

Brynden took a deep breath, wrinkled his nose and held a finger up to check the direction of the wind, "Good idea, I'll come fetch you when it's time."

Dutch made his way to the bathing house and spent a good hour in the hot pool, letting his muscles relax and rest. When he was finished he strapped on his finest polished steel armour. The Boar Sigil of House Lane engraved on the breastplate. He made his way to the Eryie entrance and stops, Mya Stone is escorting Lord Nestor Royce to the entrance. Nestor thanks her and heads into the castle. Dutch changes directions and heads straight for Mya. "Hey Mya!" He shouts as he jogs over to her.

"Ah Lord Lane."

Dutch smiled grew bigger as she called him Lord. "Lord Lane? Awfully formal."

"Well you deserve it, you're almost a man grown."

"I'm hardly a lord, just waiting for an opportunity to escape with some fair maiden."

"Oh." She smirks "What is this maiden? Does she wear a beautiful dress with hair that flows past her shoulders, waiting for you to save her from an evil group of bandits?"

"No, this maiden doesn't need saving, she could do that herself. This maiden is more of a companion than some distressed princess."

"Interesting, Well I will be staying here for the night so I can escort Nestor back to the moon gate, are you doing anything?"

"I need to watch the prince, his mom is busy and he needs a good tit to suckle."

"Oh so you will be breast feeding him for her?"

"Of course! who else has tits as great as mine in the Vale?"

"I could think of a couple."

"You know... now that you mention it, I could too."

Dutch took a few steps closer to her until he heard Brynden shouting. "Dutch where the bloody hell are ya." Dutch's smiles practically jumped off him. He let out a annoyed sigh .

"Guess I should get going." He turns to where he hears Brynden shouting. "I'm over here!"

Mya gave an amused chuckle. "If you ever have time, come and find me, there isn't much to do on this cold mountain."

" I will." He turn and heads off to look for Brynden but quickly throws a quick wink over his shoulder at Mya. The young woman shakes her head and turns to go smiling. He didn't know if that was a good response or not. He quickly meets up with Brynden.

"Where were you?"

"Well I was getting ready to polish some stones but you got in my way." Brynen looks confused, he shakes his head and ignores the comment.

Dutch follows Brynden around the castle. As they grow closer to Robin's room he begins to hear some very high shrieking and yelling, he couldn't make out the words but the tone and volume matched Lysa Arryn perfectly. He followed Brynden into the chambers and discovered that he was right. Lysa Arryn's face was a shade of red that he had grown familiar with.

Lysas eyes turned to the him and Brynden. "Ah you're here. Dutch I will not be gone long, I just have some matters to discuss with Nestor. But should anything happen to my little Robin." She kept her cold gaze on the young lord. She didn't need to finish her sentence. In a annoyed grunt she quickly leaves the chamber. Brynden whispers over his shoulder as he walks after Lady Arryn. "You will be fine."

Dutch turns to face the young Robin. "My lord." Robin turns to Dutch. "Would you like to fly through the moon door?"

Dutch was surprised at how long it took him to ask that. Usually he asked that right when Dutch would enter the room. "I must decline my lord. I may be good with a blade but flying not so much, I'm sure if you ask your mother she will let you watch some of the prisoners fly." Robin smiled at that, which made Dutch feel uneasy.

As the Day went on Dutch began to miss the painful training with Brynden, at least he could return the pain to him. He had to do every single little command Robin wanted. Every time he thought about saying no he knew he would just threaten him to send him through the moon door, and knowing his mother that could happen. This only angered him more when he thought about how the servants at his castle never did half of what he said, It was mostly because his father wanted him and Jasper to not depend on others for simple tasks like getting dressed or running a hot bath. Dutch thought he did it only to save gold on a birthday present since all he did was allow him and his brother to take advantage of the servants, still he does acknowledge that it made him and his brother better people, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

It felt like hours had passed until Lysa Arryn walked through the door. "Dutch you may leave." Dutch tried to hold back a scream of joy. "Yes my lady." He walk out the door and noticed Brynden. Brynden gave him a sly grin. "So, how was it watching the young lord?" Dutch glared daggers at him. "Never put me in that situation again." He quickly dashed off to find Mya Stone. It only took him a couple minutes to find her, the only problem was her company, Mychel Redfort, one of the best young swordsmen in the vale, a gallant, handsome man who was humble and a fairly polite person. Dutch felt that he and Mychel would actually get along if he didn't know that Mya had a crush on him.

"Hey Mya, Mychel."

They both turn to see Dutch walking up to them

Mychel: "Dutch, I thought you were watching Lord Robin."

Dutch: "Lysa kick me out when she was done with her meeting."

Mya: "Thats perfect. Me and Mychel were just talking about getting some people together to celebrate."

Dutch: "Celebrate? Celebrate what?"

Mya: "Mychel's Knighting, He was knighted last week and wants to celebrate."

Dutch clenched his teeth. "Oh, that's great to hear."


	4. Chapter 4 Dale Lane

Chapter 4

Dale Lane

Dale rode with the other lords as they made their way to the Trident. Robbert's plan was to meet Prince Rhaegar in open battle, a plan that most lords were against, but Robert was out for revenge, and not even the Gods would be able to stop him from achieving his goal. It felt like they had been riding for days, but in truth they had only been riding for an hour now. Robbert's army stood at about 30k while Rhaegar had an army of 40k fresh soldiers, Robbert claimed that a battle hardened soldier was worth ten fresh soldiers but Dale was not so sure about that, still Hoster Tully followed Robbert so it was only natural for Dale to follow as well. When they made it to the trident Dale could see the force they were to face, he saw the dragon banners flow in the wind next to the burning sun of House Martell and several other smaller Lords that chose to stay loyal to the king. Robert rode out in front and turned to his men.

He could hear Robberts booming voice but could not make out the words, though it did not take a genius to know what he was saying. Most likely he was yelling about how the reign of the mad king will fall after this battle and how he will save Lyanna Stark from the clutches of Rhaegar. When Roberts voiced stopped, those who could hear his words roared in approval, the yelling spread throughout the army, and once it reached Dale, he shouted along with his men. The cavalry grouped up behind Robbert and they charged at the enemy, Dale could see that Rhaegar was personally leading the opposing charge with his much larger force. Dale stayed back with his infantry, House Lane was famous for its strong infantry not its cavalry.

When the two armies clashed Dale could hear the sound of steel clashing against each other, unlucky men who were the first to fall in the charge and horses slamming into the ground because of a well place spear. "Come on men! Let's show Robbert that House Lane has the best soldiers!" His men yelled in excitement and marched forward in formation, their shields locked together like a wall. Some enemy cavalry broke from the fight and chose to charge down the infantry. "Hold! Spears Out!" Dales men followed his orders to the letter as the enemy charge their lines, Some were able to crash through the lines but were quickly surrounded and ripped down from there horse, only to have a sword shoved into their stomach. The rest fell victim to the spears and were slowly dispatched as Dale's soldiers pushed forward. They soon saw the enemy infantry charging in to support their cavalry. "Come on men, Get your asses in there and protect Robert!" The men ran in and clashed with the enemy infantry. Now that Dale was so much closer to the battle he could smell the iron tang of the blood of the wounded and dead, bodies littered the ground. Arrows continued to fly and slaughtered dozens of men with each volley. The battle seemed to favor Robbert as they pushed the enemy back, inch by inch.

"Do the Gods favor our cause?" Before Dale could come up with an answer to that he saw out of the corner of his eye, through the chaos of the battlefield Robert and Rhaegar locked in combat, thigh deep in the river. He also saw Barristan Selmy, one of the Kingsguard cutting threw men to get to Robbert, to protect Rhaegar. "To me men!" Dale charged his horse threw the weakened front line and galloped at Barristan. He swung his axe at the enemies blow him as he carted threw, his axe cutting through the armor and into the flesh. Suddenly only fifty yards away his horse collapses under him. Dale hits the ground with a loud thud. When he looks at his horse he could see a spear in its chest. A Dornishman jump over the horse and charge at him. Dale drew his axe, his breath sounded loud in his ears, the Dornishman's sword clashed, with an unholy scream into his shield. Dale pushed into the blow, knocking the Dornishman to the ground. Dale stomped his foot onto his assailants arm, hearing a loud crunch and brought his axe down on the man's head. With a hard jerk he freed his axe from the man's skull and looked to his goal.

The two Lords remained in oblivious combat, Barristan cut down soldier after soldier growing closer to the target both Dale and he were after. Dale wondered did he stand a chance? Was it worth risking his life to only slow this famous knight for a couple seconds? Despite his doubts regarding his sanity, he kept running, knocking over and cutting down those in his way to stop Barristan. The knight's back was turned to him, he charged. A blow from behind may not be the most honorable, but this was war, and there was no room for honor in the thick of battle. Dale raised his axe, but the Gods did not look favorably on his moralizing as Barristan turned at the last second and blocked the blow. He quickly caught Dales axe with his blade and jerked it out of Dale's hands, he then attacked with a flurry of blows, Dale was only barely able to keep the attack from him with his shield.

Every strike seemed to cut deeper into the shield, Dales arm began to ache as each blow got closer and closer to his body, until finally his men caught up to him. Two of his Knights attacked Barristan giving him time to breath, Barristan fought them bravely with the same power he had showed against Dale, with one quick slash he took the head off of one of his assailants, and focused on the other, who was hopelessly outmatched and Barristan's sword pierced his gut, the loyal knight fell to his knees but grabbed Barristan's arm. Barristan tried to pull away but the mortally wounded knight kept hold, Dale saw his chance and retrieved the fallen sword of the other knight Barristan slew, He drove it deep into Barristan's leg, the famous knight yelled in pain and drop to the ground clutching his wound. Dale stood over the knight and rose his sword to finish him, but he heard a loud shout from Robbert. Robbert stood over Rhaegar's corpse, his breast plate caved in from the ferocious blows of Robert's warhammer. The battle was over, the death of Rhaegar inspired Roberts men, while striking fear into what was left of Rhaegar's forces. They ran, on horse or on foot, they all ran. When Dale looked back to Barristan he saw a strong, brave, man crying, not from fear of death, but from failing his duty to protect the future king. Dale ordered his men to put Barristan in chains. The battle was over, there was no need to kill him.

"Dad……. Dad!" Dale's eyes slowly opened to see his son Jasper kicking his bed. "Come on dad. The tournament is about to start, I'm not going to get disqualified because you couldn't get out of bed." He kicked the bed one last time before heading down the stairs. Dale stood up from the bed, the simple task causing his body to crackle and pop. He dressed himself and went down the stairs to eat with his son. "I'm guessing the preliminaries went well?"

Jasper met his father's eyes. "I got lucky, Ulfric apparently drank too much the day before and wasn't even able to saddle his horse. Most of the jousts were really close."

Dale couldn't help but feel a little proud. "That's good to hear. Do you know who else is jousting?"

Jasper scratched his head trying to remember. "Jami Lannister, the Clegane brothers..." Dale remembered the first time he saw the Clegane brothers,The eldest was named Gregor, people took to calling him the Mountain, he was a massive man who stood almost 8 ft and was just a mass of muscle, he was infamous for the raping and murder of Elia Martell and her children. He understood why the children had to die, though he hated the thought of it, but there was no reason for Elia to die in such a way. The younger brother, while not as well known as the Mountain, is called the hound, he was Joffrey's personal guard and would willingly kill anyone the boy wanted. "...Renly Baratheon, and Loras Tyrrell. Many others are jousting as well but those are the only ones I can recall."

Dale cocked his eyebrow. "Renly made it?"

Jasper shrugged "Either he got even luckier then I did or Stannis downplayed Renly's skill."

Dale took a bite of his cooked chicken. Wondering witch one it could be. "Do you know who you're paired with?"

"No, but we can find that out once we get to the tourney. Personally I hope it's Renly or Loras." The two finished their breakfast and headed to where the joust will commence. They made their way past a crowd to see a parchment with the ballot on it. Dales heart sank when he saw who was to be Jasper's opponent. -Gregor Clegane. He turned his gaze to Jasper who looked as pale as goat's milk.

"Well….. look like it's an uphill battle for me."

He could tell Jasper was forcing the smile for his joke. A part of Dale wanted to tell Jasper to drop out of the joust, but Dale knew that the seven hell's would freeze over before he dropped out of a joust.

"I-I'll go get ready Dad. Next time you see me, I'll be conquering the Mountain."

Jasper walked off towards the stables while Dale made his way to the bleachers. He passed by the betting house and noticed a large sum of gold was placed on Gregor unhorsing Jasper in the charge. Dale walked over. "100 Dragons that Jasper will stay horsed the charge." The broker quickly snatches the gold coins.

"If he makes it through the first tilt your winnings will come out to 350 dragons. If you want we can change it to Jasper winning. Your payout will be 10,000 Dragons."

Dale glared at the broker "What are his odds of winning?"

The broker smiled, showing his yellow teeth. "99 to 1. We would go lower but that's the lowest the boss is willing to go."

Dale turned his back to them. "Keep the bet how I asked." He felt guilty he didn't have more faith in his son, if it was only based on skill Jasper would be the winner hands down, but Gregor was called the Mountain for a reason.

As he made his way to the bleachers he locked eyes with a man he had not seen for 17 years. Barristan Selmy, he looked like he had not aged a day. The only difference being his hair was a bright white color rather than a dark brown it used to be. They walk up to each other. "Lord Lane." Barristan said in his deep voice.

"Sir Barristan. It's been a long time." Barristan extended his hand. "Will you be jousting? I saw Lord Lane on the ballot."

Dale chuckled at the thought as he took Barristan's hand and shook it. "No that will be my son. Not all of us can age like wine. Some of us age like goat's milk."

Barristan chuckled at the comment. "I promise time has not been as kind to me as most say."

Dale wished time was that cruel to him. "Will you be jousting Barristan?"

Barristan gave a small nod. "I will."

Dale returned the nod with his own. "Well I wish you good fortune in the jousts." The two men went their separate ways. Dale took a seat with some of the other Lords. The first joust began. Jory Cassel defeated Horas Redwyne, Ser Meryn Trant defeated Harwin of Winterfell, Ser Balon Swann defeated Alyn of Winterfell, Ser Jaime Lannister defeated Ser Andar Royce, but now came the Joust Dale was most worried about. He watched as his son rode to one end of the path, his armour a dull gray steel. The sigil of House Lane was on both his armor and shield for all to see. Then Gregor Clegane rode in. He was much larger than Dale had heard and his horse was a giant in its own right. Gregors Lance was almost twice as long as Jasper's. The announcer makes his way to the middle of the two. "On my left we have Sir Jasper Lane, Heir to Steel Lake. He was Knighted by Lord Stannis himself when he was 18 years old and know jousts to show his family's Strength. To my right is Ser Gregor Clegane, Lord of House Clegane and famous for his aid in ending the Mad King Aerys Targaryen's reign!" Dale shook his head in disgust, any man could have killed a woman, child, and baby.

The announcer quickly moved out of the way as both Gregor and Jasper charge at one another. Time seemed to slow down as they got closer. Dale saw Gregor's Lance crash into Jasper's shield. The shield was forced into Jasper's shoulder. A loud crunch could be hear as Gregor's Lance broke on hitting Jasper. Jasper's lance struck Gregor straight into the chest, only to shatter on impact barely moving the giant. The impact of Gregor's hit sent Jasper turning to the left as he began to fall of his horse. Quickly though Jasper dropped his lance and grabbed his horse's mane to stay attop. Both of them made it to the end of the path still on there stallions. People all around Dale were shouting for Jasper to fall off or yield, some took notice at Dale and the sigil he bore. Those who noticed quickly piped down. Dale saw that Jasper was still holding on with his right arm, but his left wasn't moving. He saw Jasper motion with his arm for one of his men to approach him. He got upon a stepping stool and grip Jaspers other arm. A loud pop could be heard along with Jasper letting out a loud yell of pain. Dale soon realized that Jasper's arm had been dislocated. A part of him want to yell for him to yield, for him to surrender before any serious damage was dealt, but before Dale could say a word Jasper already had his lance and shield ready for the next round. Half the crowed cheered and the other half sneered, the only thing that could be heard over them was the king, bellowing and laughing at Jasper. It wasn't a laugh like he thought that Jasper was stupid, but more like an impressed laugh that this young man was going to test his luck against the Mountain again. They charged, again as they got closer slowed down again. Gregor's lance wasn't aimed for Jaspers shield or chest, it was aimed for his head. Jasper was barely able to bring his shield up to block the strike, but the lanced only rammed the shield into his head, Jasper lance dropped from his hand as the lance and shield forced Jasper off his horse and sent him flying. He crashed against the ground. Not moving.

"JASPER!!!" Dale shoved his way past the commoners to his son. He tried to take the helmet off but it was badly dented and could not be removed.

An old man hobbled over with two members of the Kingsguard. He wore a chain of many metals around his neck to show he was a Master. "Lord Lane, please move if you want your son to survive." he said, not unkindly.

Dale obeyed the healer but whispered under his breath as they took Jasper away. "Oh Gods, please spare the boy."


	5. Chapter 5 Dutch Lane

Chapter 5

Dutch Lane

Dutch was getting a headache from all the screaming and yelling. But he expected this to happen before he showed up. There were people all over the castle to celebrate Mychelle's Knighting. Most of the Older Lords were with his father, congratulating him for his son's Knighting and returning to the festivities. However the sons and daughters of the Lords chose to sneak away to the less populated areas of the castle to have their own fun. The party had only started an hour ago but already there were people passed out on the floor, a few were standing next to a window holding their stomach. Dutch had learned to be more responsible with his drink after the last time he had gone to far, he doesn't remember much but he does remember that his knees were scraped to hell.

Dutch wasn't a very social guy. Preferring to be with a small group of friends rather than a loud roaring party, but it didn't matter, Byrenden dragged him along and he couldn't leave until Byrenden decided to. He still made the best of it. He flirted with some of the ladies who took a quick liking to him. Dutch gave a quick thanks to the God's for creating wine. He danced with some of them and was having a blast until he saw Maya Stone with Mychelle, back at the Erie he almost challenged him to a duel but chose to control his anger, now he felt happy for both of them and hoped that Maya could marry the young Lord. Soon a young woman tapped Dutch on the shoulder. "Would you like to dance?" She had rose red cheeks that matched her short hair, her green eyes almost twinkled as she swayed back and forth showing off her beautiful turquoise dress. Dutch took a quick swig of wine.

"Of course my lady." He took the lady's hand and danced with her. "Can I ask what your name is?"

She smiled her eyes locked with his. "I'm Jeyne Waynwood. And you must be Dutch."

"My reputation proceeds me." Jeyne chuckled and continued to dance with Dutch, back and forth they swayed as the band played slow music. As they danced Dutch felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned only to find a fist crash into him, forcing him to stumble back.

Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and nose, he wiped it away but continued to bleed. He looked at the man who hit him. It was a young man with long dark greasy hair and a pointed nose like he used a grinder to sharpen it. He had four other friends behind him snickering, they looked like bastard stable boys he payed to hang out with him and tell him how amazing it he is. The greasy boy barked at Dutch. "Stay away from my wife you fish fucker!"

"I'm not your wife Randyll Grafton, our parents are only discussing our betrothal." Dutch stood up and cracked his neck.

"Before we start I just want to make one thing clear." Randyll flinched when he saw Dutch get up so easily. "I'm not doing this for the lady's honor, or because I wish to steal her from you or any of that bullshit fairy tale nonsense." he punched Randyll and slammed his head into the ground. "I'm doing this because you were stupid enough to hit someone better than you!" Dutch could hear a couple of the other party members scream in surprise, the four strangers who were with Randyll stood still, there mouths hanging open. Dutch stomped his foot onto Randyll's chest. "Let me tell you my house words. "Our word is Iron." and in case you're too stupid to understand me I don't mean the our house word is Iron, the entire sentence, which means when we make a promise we keep it, and at the end of this skirmish you're either going to be dead or licking my boot in apology."

Randyll coughed up blood. "Help me." His friends seemed to snap out of there trance and charged at Dutch, but he was ready for them. One took a wide swing at his head, Dutch easily ducked under it and uppercutted the poor bastard, you could hear his teeth hit together, when he hit the ground he was holding his hand over his mouth as blood poured out of it. "By thung! I mit by thung!" The other three weren't as stupid as the one that charged ahead of them. Dutch threw a right hook connecting to one of his assailants stomachs and sending him to the ground. The other two both seized his arms. Dutch tried to pull away but soon felt both of their fists slam into his stomach, forcing all of his wine out and onto his attackers. They both let go and back away disgusted at being puked on. Dutch took advantage of the opportunity, kicking one of them right between the legs. He heard a pop noise soon drowned out by the his victim's screams as he clutched his crotch. Dutch turned to the last one and walked towards him, the last assailant looked terrified, but suddenly his look of fear turned into a smirk, before Dutch could put the pieces together Randyll came up from behind and seized his arms, Dutch tried to pull away but the last boy started to punch him in the gut, over and over, without letting up. Dutch's eyes began to blur as Randyll laughed in his ears. Before anything else could happen a figure came from the side and slammed his elbow into the man punching Dutch in the gut. It was Mychel!

That was the boost Dutch needed, he swung his head back into Randyll's nose, Dutch then turned and tackled Randyll his arm pressing down on his throat. Randyll threw punches at Dutch's head, the first few connect and did some damage but as Randyll began to run out of air. Ryandyll clawed at Dutch's arm, his face turning blue, Dutch only pushed harder on Randyll's throat.

Soon someone griped his shoulder and pulled him off Randyll. Dutch quickly turned to attack but he stopped when he realized it was Mychel. "I think you got your point across Dutch, no need to kill him." Dutch grunted and pulled from Mychel's grip. "I wasn't going to kill him. I was just going to make him pass out, that way he didn't feel any of those bruises I left on him. It was a kindness. Now excuse me before I forget." Dutch walks over to Randyll who was now on all fours coughing and spitting up blood. Dutch stood in front of him and waited for Randyll to look up at him, when he did Dutch lifted his foot to Randyll's face. "Lick it and beg for my forgiveness." He could see Randyll's eyes were filled with rage and hate, despite that he stuck his tongue out and licked Dutch's boot."I-I'm sorry." Dutch pushed his foot into Randyll's mouth. "I'm sorry what?" Randyll struggled to talk with the boot in his mouth. "I'm thorry myth lordth." Dutch pulled his boot out and watched as Randyll and his crew wobbled and limped their way out. Dutch soon realized how many eyes were on him. "Oh come on. A party without at least one fight is just dull. There's no reason to stop." He felt someone hug his arm.

He looked to see it was Jeyne. "I agree." The party slowly began to pick thing up. Dutch eyes met with Mychel's he gave him a quick nod of thanks and Mychel returned it.

Dutch then turned his gaze to Jeyne. "I don't mean to be rude my lady but your husband is kind of an ass."

Jeyne frowned at the comment. "I know, but if my father wishes it then I have no choice but to marry him." Dutch twirled her around and held her in his arms.

"Well that's not right. You need a strong husband who will treat your right."

Jeynes eyes lit up and she looked into Dutch's. "Your right." Dutch leaned in close and whispered into her ear. "I hope you find him someday." He let her go from his arms and walked away waving. He hand no interest in wedding or bedding the girl. Any girl who would dance with a stranger at a party while their betrothed was there was just asking for trouble. Dutch glanced back to see Jeyne quickly slide out of the room.

The party continued for a time but it wasn't long until more trouble showed up. "DUTCH LANE!!!" Dutch flinched at his name being called, he recognized that old voice anywhere. He turned to see Brynden Tully at the entrance his piercing eyes surveying the room. For a second Dutch though about making a dash for the window. It didn't matter since the room quickly parted give Brynden a straight path to Dutch. He nodded to his mentor.

my lord?" Dutch knew that Brynden didn't care much for being called by his name or by Lord but it wouldn't hurt to be a little polite to him when his face is a bright red.

"Follow me." Brynden quickly walked out the door and didn't even look to see if the younger man chose to follow him.

Dutch walked close behind Brynden and almost ran into him when Brunden quickly turned to him. "A Lord claims you dishonored his son and future daughter by attacking him from behind and forcing his wife to dance with you."

Dutch wasn't surprised that Randyll would make up a lie like that, but he was shocked that Brynden would believe it. "I did no such thing!" he blurted out. "The lady asked to dance with me and then this Lord's son attacked me with four other people, he was lucky all I did was break his nose."

Brynden's eyes began to soften a bit as his face began to return to it's original color. "That's good to hear. But with these accusations you need to get ready."

Dutch tilted his head, not quite knowing what he meant. "Get ready for what?" Brynden looked at Dutch with a bit of worry in his eyes. "Lord Grafton has challenged your house to a dual, and seeing how you are currently the only member of House Lane in the Vale you have drawn the lucky straw."


	6. Chapter 6 Jasper Lane

Chapter 6

Jasper Lane

The halls of Dragonstone were black and cold as Jasper walked down them to the painted table. Even though he had lived here for three months now he could never feel comfortable in this castle, and the dozens of Dragon statues didn't help either. He felt like an outsider and he imagined at any second the dragons would come to life and tear anyone who wasn't a Targaryen apart, but they didn't come to life when the Targaryens needed them most, nor when the ones responsible for slaying the Targaryens decided to move in so he doubt they would come to life because some lad from the riverlands moved in.

It wasn't long until he reached his destination, he saw Lord Stannis with his usual grim look. His eyes moved to Jasper when he entered. "Sit." his voice rang off the walls as Jasper obeyed and took a seat next to the Lord of Dragons Stone, Like his brothers, Robert and Renly, Stannis is a large man, tall, broad shouldered and sinewy. Stannis' dark blue eyes were hooded with a heavy brow. His fringe of black hair circled his head like the shadow of a crown. His face has a tightness to it like cured leather, and his hollow cheeks, and thin, pale lips were framed with a dark close cropped beard.

"Are you ready for today's test?"

Jasper adjusted in his seat uncomfortably. "Yes my lord."

Stannis lowered his eyes to Jasper. "If war were to break out between the major houses of Westeros which houses would be in the best position?"

It took Jasper a while to come up with an answer, not because he didn't have one yet but he was worried it was the wrong one. "The Reach would be, because it has more men than all the other houses. 80k compared to the others who average around 45k."

Stannis shook his head. "You're not completely wrong. The Reach has by far the largest army in Westerose. But their lands are flat with no natural defencive positions, also how many houses does the reach border?"

Jasper though for a moment. "Three."

Stannis nodded "Yes, and the many farms of the reach look more like supplies the other houses could use to feed their armies, why use your recourse when you can use others. Now try again, which houses would be in the best situation?"

Jasper thought a little harder. "The North, Vale, and Dorne." Stannis raised an eyebrow.

"What about the Iron Islands? They border no great houses since there a group of islands."

Jasper stood his ground on his answer this time. "True but they only have 25k. Defensively they would be very hard to defeat but offensively they would only be able to raid and pillage, being more like distractions."

Stannis gaze grew dark. "It would be foolish to underestimate the Ironborn. Their navy is unrivaled in strength and because of that it's very possible if they played defensively they could out last the other houses, and take all of Westeros."

Jasper nodded his head in realization. "You're right my Lord."

Stannis kept his look on Jasper. "Name which region would be in the worst scenario."

Jasper new the answer there was no doubt in his mind. "The riverlands, not only do they boarder four major houses they also have a wealthy market and fertile lands making it the most likely to fall first.

Stannis simply nods at the answer. "These next few weeks we will focus more on intelligence then your swordsmanship. It's easier to be the smartest man in Westeros than the best fighter."

Those words continued to ring in Jasper's ears as his eyes slowly opened. He didn't recognize the room, he satt up slowly but his side begins to ache in pain, he tries to grab it only to realize his arm is in a tight sling. He lay back down as his eyes explore the room. It was very basic, a table next to the bed he was in held a bouquet of flowers. Next to the blossoms he saw vials, one was milk of the poppy but he didn't recognize the others. His head began to throb and all at once he remembered what happened. He was Jousting against the mountain when he was struck. His shield came at him like a arrow, after that it was blurry. Jasper sat alone in silence for an hour before his door opened. An older man with a grey beard hobbled in as if he was hundreds of years old, and looked so fragile that the chain links he was wearing might break him.

"Ah Lord Jasper, you're awake. How long have you been conscious for?" Jasper crunched his eyebrows, his throbbing head was making it hard to remember. "About an hour."

The maester looked pleased. "That's good to hear. Take this." The old man held out some willow bark. "Chew on this. It all dull the pain you're in."

Jasper took the medicine with no question and began to chew on it. "If you can excuse me young Lord, I think your father would like to hear that you're awake."

"Before you go. How long have I been out?"

The Maester didn't even turn his head "About four hours my lord." The doors closed and once again Jasper was alone, except for the sound of his chewing the room was quite. Jasper wondered how long it would be until his father made it, knowing the size of the Red Keep and the Maester speed he estimated by the end of winter. To his surprise the door was slowly pushed open but it wasn't his father or the Maester, it was the king, Robert Baratheon.

He was tall, about six and a half feet with large arms and an even larger gut, his hair was long, black, and a mess as some of it covered his blue eyes. His arm was wrapped around a beautiful women with long brown hair, her breasts were completely exposed though she did not look ashamed at all. Jasper quickly noticed that women was not Queen Cersei, of course, even if he had never seen the queen he could have guessed that this woman was not the king's wife.

"I came as soon as I heard you were better." Robert slurred his words and on closer inspection Jasper saw his nose was as red as a rose and his breath, even from several feet away smelled of wine.

"I-I'm honored my liege."

Robert gave his whore a smack on her ass, she giggled and as she walked across the room and layed down next to Jasper. Her fingers walked up Jaspers bandaged chest. "Poor young Lord. I'll make you feel better." Jasper's face turned to a bright shade of red as Robert's voice boomed with laughter.

"Here is your reward."

Jasper looked at his king wide eyed. "R-r-reward? For what?"

Robert pointed straight at him. "For standing up to The Mountain. You are only half his size and jousted the large bastard with a broken arm. If that doesn't deserve a reward I don't know what does."

Jasper felt a little bit of pride, the king delivering you a whore must be some kind of high honor. Below knighting but above sharing a drink.

"My thanks my liege but I'm afraid I'm not exactly in the best condition to…… spend time with the lady." Jasper noticed Roberts cheerful smile slowly fade away. "B-b-but I would hate to hear this poor lady wasn't satisfied today so I would be honored if you would take her yourself."

The comment seemed to work as Robert's face brightened up again. "Maybe when you feel better." The king stood up and lifted the whore off the bed. Jasper saw some disappointment in her eyes when the king lifted her. It was good to know he was preffered to a fat drunk. He couldn't wait to brag to his friends when he got home. The king stumbled out of the room leaving Jasper alone.

Luckily it wasn't long, soon Dale and Eddard Stark walk through the door. Dale smiled down at his son, happy to seem him breathing and alert, sitting down in the chair closest to him he grinned. "What did I tell you Eddard, no Lane would be killed by simply falling off a horse."

Eddard glanced over at Dale. "If I remember correctly you spent hours in the Great Sept praying for your sons recovery, and if you were not there you were in your chambers pacing back and forth."

Dale scoffed at the remark but Jasper didn't need Eddard's comment to know his father worried. When he was younger and caught a cold, his father would always get angry at him. Snapping at him for small mistakes that he usually didn't care that much about, he would keep this grumpy attituded an entire month even after Jasper got better.

"Who won the joust?" Jasper inquired into the awkward pause.

Eddard was the first to answer. "Sandor Clegane. Loras won the joust against Gregor Clegane, when he was unhorsed he tried to slay Loras in his rage, Sandor stepped in to save his life so Loras resigned naming Sandor the winner."

The news surprised Jasper, all he had heard was that Loras was a pretty boy playing at war, maybe just jealous loser in the wrong side of the lance.

"I'm glad to hear that someone unhorsed Gregor, what of the melee?"

Dale was the one to speak first. "It has not started yet. It should be starting in an hour."

Jasper smiled, happy that he had not miss it. "Well then we better get going."

Dale chuckled "I'm afraid that you won't be seeing the melee. Maester Pycelle was very clear that you need your bed rest."

Jasper was a bit annoyed. "Trust me dad, I am well enough to sit in a chair and yell at people to beat each other with blunt swords."

Dale scowled at Jasper. "This not up for debate, you will stay here and rest."

Jasper locked eyes with his dad before remembering that Eddard Stark was present, arguing with his father in front of the second most powerful man didn't seem like a good idea. "As you wish father, I will rest."

Dale nodded in approval and looked towards Eddard. "We best hurry my lord if we don't want to miss the melee."

Eddard nodded in agreement and stood up. "May the old gods and the new watch over you."

Jasper thanked Eddard as both lords left the room. Jasper was once again alone, and boredom slowly took him. He laid in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking up of some of his favorite stories and inserted himself into them. His favorite was how instead of just a baby during Robert's rebellion he was a man grown, charging into battle with his father next to him as he crossed blades with the great Baristian.

He chuckled at the thought of him ever being that good. His brother could probably achieve it but Jasper never had the proper motivation to work on his swordsmanship, so long as he did not grow fat he was happy. He couldn't take it anymore, he could only daydream about famous stories for so long. As Jasper tried to stand up out of bed he soon realized that his father was right. There was no way he would be able to make it down to the melee without have someone carry him, and he didn't need anyone to see that, even had anyone been available to offer the service He pushed the door open and slowly made his way down the hall using the thick stone wall for balance. His muscles throbbed with every step, he had decided to turn back to his room when he heard the sound of wood clanking together, his curiosity was piqued as he followed the noise.

He found Arya Stark with a wooden sword training with a sleek bald man. They both noticed him, Arya was the first to speak. "Jasper, I didn't expect you to be walking around yet."

Jasper moved towards the two. "And you would be right to think that. I can't walk, only limp."

The bald man was next to speak. "Ah, this is the one who hid you from the guards?" Arya looked to the bald man and nodded.

Jasper limped over to the man. "I am Lord Jasper Lane, who might you be?"

The bald man bows his head slightly. "I am Syrio Forel, the first sword of Braavos and Arya's Dancing Master." Jasper glances at the wooden swords. "Wouldn't ribbons be better for dancing than swords?"

Arya scoffed at the comment. "He is teaching me how to fight with a sword." And raises the end of her wooden sword at him. Jabbing him playfully in the side and grins.

"No boy." Syrio taps Arya's shoulder so she'll face him instead.

"I am teaching you how to dance the Braavosi way." He then slowly and gracefully swings his own wooden sword from right to left while Arya imitates him.

Jasper kept his eyes on Syrio. "Interesting, what's the difference between Braavosi fig- Ahem, dancing and Westerose dancing."

Syrio smiled at the question. "Westerose dancing involves heavy armor and large weapons crashing against each other until one breaks, a dance anyone can do. Braavosi is fast and quick, dodging while striking the weak points. Many have spent their entire lives learning, but few master the dance."

Jasper opened his mouth to argue, Jami and Barristan would definitely be skilled in dance fighting but he chose to hold his tongue. He didn't know anything about Braavosi dancing and to be honest Syrio was right. Nine out of ten soldiers in Westerose fit his description. He turns to Arya. "It sounds like the perfect fighting style for a young Lady like yourself." Arya scowled at him and Syrio keeps his smile, Jasper couldn't tell if his little jape flew over his head or if he found it amusing. "Well, don't let me stop you. Please continue, I should get back to my room." He bowed his head to Syrio and Arya and made his way back to his quarters.

He neared his quarters step by step, he turned the corner to the hall with his room. At the end of the hall he could see a large man, clad in a dark Iron armor, but that wasn't what caught his eye. Half the man's face was badly scared, it looked like this man had fought a dragon, only to barely escape with his life. It seemed like he tried to cover it up with with his hair but it proved difficult as the scar had climbed up to his head, making it so that hair could no longer grow there. Next to him was a young man, with golden hair and green eyes, his lips were shaped into a sneer, like that was how he naturally looked. He was wearing bright red clothing, his walk was proud and powerful, like if he wanted to he could make the world bend to him. It didn't take long for Jasper to realize who the two were. No doubt the large man was Sandor Clegane, The Mountains younger brother, and the young man with golden hair was prince Joffrey. He stepped out of the way and bowed his head as much as he could. "My liege." He watched the feet walk by, but their feet stopped in front of Jasper, something he didn't expect.

"Aren't you the one who jousted against the mountain." Jasper sighed knowing that this was not going to be an enjoyable conversation. He stood straight and looked at the young prince in the eyes. He had to gaze up a bit as the prince was a couple inches taller than him. A quick glance showed him that Sandor towered over both of them, easily a foot taller.

"Yes my liege, I was the first one to joust The Mountain in the tourney. A moment my ribs won't let me forget."

Jasper didn't think it was possible but Joffrey's sneer intensified as he spoke. "Well what did you expect to happen? To strike down Gregor and become the champion?"

Jasper slowly shook his head. "Oh no, besting a giant famous for killing a woman and her children was far to lofty of a goal for me." Sandor kept his cold gaze on Jasper. Jasper didn't know much about the relationship between the Clegane brothers but he assumed that it wasn't amazing considering the rumors he had heard about the scar. "Congratulation on winning the joust sir-."

Sandor quickly interrupted him. "I'm no sir, nor a knight."

Jasper was surprised, a man of this stature could easily become a knight, why turn it down? "All the same, I wish to congratulate you on winning."

Joffrey's sneer leaves his face as he begins to feel that he is being ignored. "How did it feel? To be knocked from your horse and slammed into the ground like a weak little child?" Jasper turned his look back to Joffrey.

"It was not painful my liege, my shield had knocked me out so I didn't suffer through the pain of a freshly broken bone." The answer didn't seem to please him at all which ironically pleased Jasper a lot. "Now if you do not mine my liege I am very tired from my injuries, may I scoot off back to bed or is there anyway in which I may be of service?" Joffrey's face turned as red as a ripe strawberry; he turned and stomped off without saying a word. "Well, I'll take that as permission."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kari Lane

Lady Lane was sitting on her chair with her grandson Stone on her lap. She needed the distraction from worry for her two sons. The Eldest Son was in serious serious condition last she heard and her youngest was set to duel a Lord in the Vale. She almost had a drink of wine but she knew if she drank every time he sons caused trouble she would not last long in this world. She bounced the little child on her lap. "With how your uncles act there is a good chance you will be the next lord of steel lake."

"Steel Lake!" Stone shouts with a huge smile on his face. Kari smiled at him and kissed his head. The door to her chambers are pushed open. Maester Anderson emerged from the hall. He used to be a soldier for House Lane until a javelin pierced his leg during the War of the Ninepenny Kings. Apparently Dale's father saw potential in the young man and sent him to the Citadel to be taught. Bastion as served the family ever since, the one problem was the amount of bastards Bastion had fathered, Maesters were sworn to a life of celibacy but Bastion had troubles keeping true to that vow. "My lady, news from you husband at King's Landing. Jasper has awoken and looks to fully recover from his injuries. They are on there way from King's Landing and should be back in two weeks."

Kari smiled at the news. "Any word from Brynden about Dutch?"

Anderson shook his head. "I'm afraid not my Lady."

Kari nodded but kept her smile. "That will be all Anderson." Anderson bowed his head and left Kari alone with Stone.

Kari continued to play with him indulgently him until the doors opened again. This time it was Breanne with her husband Dakota. Kari had no ill feelings to Dakota, he was a strong young man who served House Lane by designing many of the castles towers and buildings when Dale wanted to add a new armoury or barracks. However he wasn't a Lord with powerful armies to help protect her family or with great wealth. He was just a young man who fell for her daughter. Dale told her that they didn't have anything to worry about. The Lanes have served House Tully better in one century then many of the other River Lords in five. Which was true, despite Lord Hoster being very sick do to his age Edmure filled the role rather well, or as well as you can expect giving his inexperience and considers Dale one of his most loyal bannermen after Robert's rebellion.

"Thanks for watching him mom." Bre walked over and lifted her son . The child couldn't help but laugh as he was lifted into the air.

"No thanks needed. There are few things as wonderful as watching my grandson."

Bre set Stone onto the ground, once his feet touched the floor he zipped over to his father and grabbed his hand. "Clop Clops!" He started to pull on Dakota towards the door.

"Looks like we are off to see the horses. I'll be back in about an hour, he should be tired by then."

Kari and Bre sat across from each other. "Thanks again mom, it's nice to spend some alone time with Dakota, It feels like we haven't had any time together in months."

"Alone? Does this mean I am getting another grandkid soon?"

Breanne couldn't help but chuckle. "No no, maybe in a year or two. You know if you marry Jasper off you could get a grandkid a lot sooner."

Kari wrinkled her nose at that. "To who? You know your father has not been willing to ask you kids to marry strangers and Jasper is too much like his father. He will only marry a girl he fancies."

"And we both know who he fancies." Kari shook her head ruefully. "And we both know the feelings aren't returned." The older woman looked out the window, the full moon shone portentously. "I think it's time to call it a day."

Bre bowed her head and left her mother alone in her room. She sat, thinking. Jasper would need to marry, there were a couple of options, some even around the same age as Jasper. She decided to bring it up to her husband when they returned from King's Landing, before she started to arrange things so the boy could have the chance to fancy the correct girl.

The first week of waiting for her husband's return passed fairly uneventfully, but the next week proved to be more consuming. A handful of young men, no older than 18, were brought to her for stealing gee gaws from a traveling merchant's wagon. They were not local lads and she was curious as to where they came from, she gave them the standard option for petty thieves. The Wall, three fingers off one hand, or to join the army and serve House Lane. To her surprise all five of them chose to join the army. The Master of Arms laughed when he heard them in the courtroom and walked over to them. "Don't worry milady. These summer kids will be begging for the wall or the cleaver by tomorrow." The criminals took it as a challenge but Kari simply nodded her head. She bet that three of them would change their minds and try to escape.

"I should warn you boys, if you do change your mind and don't ask for one of the other options then it will be your head instead." She heard the youngest on gulp before Liam escorted them out of the room.

The next one was a rape allegation. A young girl stepped forward holding a mud and blood stained dress that was ripped down the middle in her arms and an older man close to her most likely the father. On the other side of the room a man who was so fat Kari could easily make out three chins, and maybe a fourth if he didn't raise his head so high, straining to look down his nose at the assembly. Standing next to him was a young man, starting to resemble the softness of his elder relative with the blue hair of many men who come from Tyrosh. The older man spoke first. "My Lady, my daughter was out watching our cattle, when theses bastards-" He turned and pointed his bony finger at the two Tyroshi. "Attacked her, they took her and….." The old man couldn't finish.

Kari raised her hand, Maester Anderson rose and walked to her side. "Young lady, follow my Maester, he will check to see if your hymen is broken." Both the farmer and his daughter looked confused. "Hymen milady?"

Kari shook her head. "It's a special body part in a women that helps us to check her…. Purity. If those men truly forced themselves on her it will be broken, there will be bruising." A bluff, but Kari was counting on their lack of knowledge on the hymen to find out if the young lady was truly raped. Surprisingly,the merchants smiled, looking pleased with the prospect; it was the farmer and daughter who looked worried.

"Milady, please, I wish for my daughter to not have another man defile her." The girl's father stuttered.

Kari made her tone sharp. "I'm afraid you will have to, your daughter may have a bloody and torn dress but I see no bruises on her at all which is rare when a women is taken by force. While yes, I see the torn dress with blood and mud... but I wonder whose blood that is, maybe a cow? I wonder if my men would find a freshly slain cow on your farm?"

The farmer's face went pale, he griped his daughter's arm. "I will not have my daughter poked at by more men, we are done here." he spat the words out, barely containing his anger. The man moved toward the doorway but two guards crossed their spears, blocking his exit.

"No, we are not done." Kari rose from her small throne and walked down the steps, loosing none of her dignity even while peering up at the man. "For wasting my time I will be taking one of your cattle as payment, and the merchants need to be compensated in some way for their loss of business attending to this matter, as well as any damage to their reputations, so another cow for them will do nicely. My men will be down within the hour to collect them. I hope that you will not give them any trouble." The man looked at her, anger and fear competing in his visage, Kari smiled at him and waved her hand above her head as she returned to her seat. The two guards moved there spears aside and the farmer stomped off with his shamefaced daughter in tow. The merchants thanked her for being a wise and fair ruler. They told her they would definitely stop by in the future to do trade in her lands and pass along the word of the wisdom and fair dealings that strangers received from the House of Lane.

The days continued to fly by, until her husband and son finally showed up. She walked out to the castle walls to personally greet them. "Well, it's about time you two showed up."

"Sorry mom, Dad ran into Lord Mallister on are way back and spent an entire day talking and drinking with him." Kari grinned at the common complaint, all of Dale's progeny were stumped by his outgoing nature and ability to turn a chance five minute meeting into a day long tete a tete.

Dale scowled at his son. "It was only for a couple hours."

"It didn't feel like a couple hours."

"Hush, both of you." Kari scolded. "You've both been on the road for two weeks, come inside, I have a nice meal prepared for you." Jasper hopped down from his horse and jogged up to the door, as he moved to open it, Kari could make out the sound of small hooves clacking across the floor. "Look out Jasper!" She regretted the warning upon uttering it, as Jasper stared at her, wondering what she was talking about.

Fast as an arrow, a ball of fur crashed into Jasper sending him sprawling to the ground. There Bloodtusk began to lick Jasper's face. "GAAAAH! down. down pig!" Jasper pushed the small animal off of him, chuckling to himself. "If you do that again then you're going to be breakfast." Bloodtusk simply sat down and looked up at Jasper.

While the men cleaned up, Kari sat down at the table with Breanne and Dakota. Stone was playing with a spoon, every once in a while smacking it on the table and giggling to himself. Finally, Jasper and Dale graced them with their presence. Dale took his spot at the head of the table next to her and Jasper sat across from her next to Dale. Dakota was the first to break the silence. "Jasper, I heard you jousted against a mountain. How did it go?"

Jasper gave him a sarcastic smile. "Oh it was great. I was embarrassed in front of the entire kingdom."

Dale quickly interrupted him. "It was hardly embarrassing, You jousted one of the strongest men in Westerose, most people would have soiled themselves if they were put up against him."

Jasper nodded. "Well I at least did better the Ser Hugh."

Dale let out a deep sigh. "It was very tragic, it was the man's first joust; may the Father judge him fairly." Dale continued, talking about the melee, how Thoros of Myr rode his horse waving his flaming sword around. Most of the knights were bucked off their horses when they reared up in fear. When Kari asked about the Archery competition both Dale and Jasper confessed they chose not to watch.

The meal went on and on with Dale constantly scolding Jasper for his bad table edicate."Smaller bites, and resting your elbows on the table, you're a lord, not a peasant." Jasper rolled his eyes but did as he told.

Stone quickly shouted out. "Uncle Ass!" Dakota spit up his drink as Bre covered her mouth laughing.

Jasper feigned hurt feelings . "Its Uncle Jazz, Stone, can you say that?"

"Oh I think he said it perfectly." Bre chimed in

The entire family had a good laugh, including Jasper, but it was short lived as the doors were opened; silencing the familial mirth, Stormy, House Lanes spy master, walked into the dining room. Kari noticed how Jasper seemed to sit up straighter when she walked in but she took no notice of the young lord and addressed Dale, she leaned in and whispered into his ear. Dales face darkened as he pushed his chair out. "I have to go, Excuse me." Despite no one excusing him he made his way to his chambers.

Kari followed after him, when she opened the door she saw him with Liam who was helping him don his armor. "What is going on?"

Dale looked up at her. "Catelyn Stark has kidnapped Tyrion Lannister."

Kari's face darkened, but she held her tongue, until Liam had tied off the last strap to her lord's armor.

"Leave us." Liam bowed his head toward his lady and left the room. She looked up at her husband. "You don't need to go. You already fought in one war, send Liam to lead your forces and stay here. You haven't even been back for a day and you're already leaving?"

Dale cupped her face in his cold armored hand. "I swore my blade to Lord to House Tully, like my great grandfather; I have to keep my word."

Kari knew there was no use arguing but she still had things to say. "Will you be taking Jasper with you?"

Dale shook his head. "No, Jasper will stay here. He is not completely healed from his beating, although he will not let it show." His eyes locked with hers, "and in case the worst happens."

Kari's eyes watered up. "Don't talk like that." She wrapped her arms around Dale. "You need to come back, you need to watch Jasper grow into a strong lord, you need to prepare Dutch and Stone to grow into strong knights, you need to bounce all of Bre's children on your knee and you need to outfit Alli before she runs off to the other side of the world."

Dale placed his head on hers and kissed her nose lightly.. "I will do everything i can to return. But I'm noting going to sugar coat it. The Lannisters have a larger and better equipped army then Lord Edmure. The Starks are too far away to give us the help we need."

Kari dried her eyes and spoke with mock ferocity. "I get it, just be careful, you have thousands of men under your command. Let them die before you do, understand?"

Dale smiled at his wife. "Good bye." He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, leaving her alone, yet again.


End file.
